


When Rose Takes Charge

by BuffyAnn23



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace, Episode: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace, Gen, Humor, gitf fixit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAnn23/pseuds/BuffyAnn23
Summary: Gitf fixit. Just a short ficlet of something that popped into my head today and made me laugh. I’m also pretty sure it’s something Rose probably would have thought of as well had she been the one making decisions on that stupid 51st century spaceship instead of Moffat’s OOC version of The Doctor.





	When Rose Takes Charge

“Can’t we just smash through?” Mickey asked watching as The Doctor; neck weighted down with various wires, darted around the 51st century ship’s console flipping switches while occasionally taking readings with his sonic.

The Doctor shook his head “Hyperplex this side, plate glass the other. We need a truck.”

“We don’t have a truck.” Mickey pointed out sarcastically.

“I know we don’t have a truck!” The Doctor shot back angrily, running a hand through his hair and mussing it further.

“Well, we’ve got to try something.” Rose interjected as the screams coming from the screen grew louder.

"No. Smash the glass, smash the time window. There’d be no way back.” The Doctor paused in thought for a moment then turned towards the corridor and whistled loudly. A few seconds later Arthur came galloping into the room and he quickly bounded over to the horse, grasping hold of his reins and led him towards the mirror.

Mickey scrunched up his face in confusion. “What are you gonna do with that?”

“What do you think I’m gonna do with it?” The Doctor replied snidely, turning to give Mickey his patented ‘dribbled on your shirt’ look.

Mickey drew himself up and narrowed his eyes. “You know, I’ve had just about enough of you calling me stupid…” he began as the pair launched into a heated argument.

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes at the two of them as they continued to bicker then walked over to Arthur and gave him a firm slap on his behind. The horse whinnied as it reared up, startling the two men and then charged forward, smashing through the glass and severing the ship’s last connection to the time windows.

“I’ll be in the TARDIS.” Rose called out as she made her way towards the big blue box parked in the back corner of the room all the while muttering about “Stupid Time Lords” and “All men being the same no matter what species,” leaving The Doctor and Mickey silently gaping after her.


End file.
